1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a history information management device, more specifically, a history information management device of an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions.
2. Background Information
The recent image forming apparatus has a plurality of functions such as a duplex printing function, a sort function, and a transmission-size configuration function used when image data are transmitted. The functions enable a user to perform a variety of tasks such as photocopying of a manuscript in a desired condition and image data transmission.
However, if many functions are used in performing photocopy or data transmission, it takes a long time to complete configurations of the functions. In addition, some of the functions may be repeatedly used in accordance with their configurations. Some technical arts have been produced for coping with the above-mentioned problems. For example, according to an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-206179, the past configuration is configured to be stored as the history information. When a user operates the image forming apparatus, the history information is configured to be read out and displayed. Also, according to an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-153346, the history information is not simply stored, but is stored on a user-to-user basis from the standpoint of information security. Moreover, according to an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-94066, the history information is configured to be displayed after user authentication.
According to the publication No. JP-A-2004-206179, the unlimited number of history information will be stored in a storage unit. Accordingly, a plurality of information will be displayed in displaying the history information, which adversely affects the user-friendliness of the image forming apparatus.
Also, according to the publication No. JP-A-2005-153346, a storage condition of the history information is allowed to be switched between a storage permission condition and a storage prohibition condition on a user-to-user basis. However, when the storage condition of the history information is set to be the storage prohibition condition, all of the history information is prevented from being stored. Thus, even if given history information does not have any security problems, the information is not allowed to be stored.
Furthermore, according to the publication No. JP-A-2006-94066, the history information is configured to be displayed after the user authentication. With this configuration, it is possible to ensure information security. However, even if given history information is not necessary for a user, the history information will be displayed as long as the user authentication is competed.
Accordingly, aspects of the present invention have been created to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the conventional practice and to provide a history information management device of an image forming apparatus for appropriately performing an operation of storing the history information and an operation of displaying the history information.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.